To Love You More
by MaDaraa Uchi
Summary: Izuna has been in-love with his big brother for as long as he can remember, but will he ever get the courage to confess his undying love to Madara? And also, how will he deal with Hashirama? The guy who has proven to be a trait in Izuna's love life. MadaIzu MadaHashi HashiMada


MadaIzi ~ MadaHashi ~ HashiMada

Chapter: One

_*Izuna's office*_

"What a gloomy day this has turned out, seriously, it had to start raining at lunch time. Thanks a lot mother nature, you have successfully ruined my day and my plans." Izuna said as he held a cell phone in his hand, he had held it for almost half an hour now, but made no action.

"Staring at his cell for an hour or two had become a routine for him," Bet his own cell phone hated him, I mean, who wouldn't. Izuna didn't find the staring thing weird; nope, not in the least. He stared at the phone with an urge to call and invite his brother for lunch, after all, it's only nature to do so… Right? Not really, not when your intentions are similar to Izuna's.

"Izuna wanted to make this lunch a date, in other words; he wanted to date his own brother," Uh, weird? Yes, of course.

"Truth to be told, Izuna hasn't got any work done ever since he arrived at work this morning; Instead of working, he was busy daydreaming about Madara's naked body (It's not as if he had seen him naked before), he had tried countless times to spy on his brother while in the shower, but Madara busted him each time and shooed him out of the bathroom. "Izuna, the perverted hopeless dude, was left to his own imagination."

"_I know I'm being pathetic, but I can't help it," and I doubt anyone in my shoes would_, he said as he sat in his office chair.

After thinking thoroughly about whether or not to call Madara; he finally came to a conclusion, he decided not to call. Being a nuisance to his brother was the last thing he wanted, although it was killing him not to hear or see Madara during lunch time today; Izuna wasn't ready to inconvenient his brother's busy schedule. I'll have to wait till we get home. He said.

He stood up and exited the office, he checked his email as he waited for the elevator. "_It sucks working on the eleventh floor, I have to wait for the damned car for two minutes and in case of fire~I would be dead before I get downstairs_." he complained.

When the elevator finally arrived and the doors opened, Izuna stopped breathing after he saw Madara in the elevator; he froze instantly, he didn't move nor say anything.

"Hey there, I was actually on my way to see you, good thing you're here"

O_O

"Izu? Are you listening?"

…

"Izu, are you alright?" Madara asked

"_Oh my gosh, he's looking at me, in all the times to run into him, why now? I totally forgot to brush my hair when I left the office. Why is he here?"_ Izuna thought.

"Uhm, Izuna?! Something wrong?" Why are you staring at me like that? It's really creepy, cut it out.

"_Oh, uh, I'm fine. Ha ha ha, he laughed awkwardly. What are you doing here?" He asked._

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uh-huh, of-course I was listening to you, in fact, you have my attention for as long as we both live." he replied. Nope, he wasn't listening-was he? Not at all, he was more focused on how gorgeous Madara looked and how muscular he appeared in the suit.

Madara was wearing a black three-piece business suit, a red shirt and a white tie under it. He was tall, with a body so powerfully lean; he looked exquisite that where he passed, men wanted to become gay for him and women went down their knees and begged him to marry them.

"Angel of mine," I know I've disregarded you for the past two days because of work, but would you like to have lunch with me? Madara asked.

"_Wow, really? I thought you'd never ask. I wanted to call you earlier today, but I changed my mind, I didn't want to disturb you." _Izuna confessed.

"Are you kidding? How can you say such a thing? You can never bother me, you mean the world to me. Making you happy is my job; I wouldn't trade it for anything, Don't you ever forget that~Angel of mine," he said smiling.

Izuna was too happy to respond. "_Izuna say something dammit, SAY SOMETHING" _he yelled at himself, he wondered what he should say or do. Should he jump on Madara and kiss him till they both ran out of breath, confess his love right here and now, perhaps ask Madara to marry him. Or maybe, just act normal and say "_you're a ten trillion-dollar brother; I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, you're more than a blessing to m_e" or maybe, a simple "_I love you."_ _All of the above sound perfect. _

"_Thank you, brother, I can always count on you," was all he said._

Madara smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

"_Damn that perfect smile, he has no idea what that smile of his does to me, does he? I can guess not, he doesn't know my feelings towards him after all." _

_Every time I see him smiling like that, it brings sex into my mind; "I mean extraordinary sex." I would be amazed with myself if I don't have an orgasm now,_ I wish...

Madara interjected Izuna's perverted thoughts, "leaving for lunch sometime this year would be nice," I have to interview potential candidates for the job opening we have.

"_Uh, sure, let's go." He replied._

"_Men, I'm pathetic," I keep humiliating myself every time he's near, and living together made matters even more awkward, I'm such an idiot. _He scolded himself_._

A few minutes later they arrived at the café. Either Izuna had a rare disease that made his face look like a tomato, or he was boiling with anger.

Upon arrival, everyone in the café had made a U-turn and stared at them, as they walked to find seats; these eyes literally following every step they took, but the truth was, these eyes only followed Madara's direction. When he stopped walking, they, too, stopped where he was; Madara who just ignored everyone as if they weren't there, pulled out a seat and sat quietly.

Izuna never got used to the fact that Madara stands out everywhere he goes. People always look at Madara as though he came from another world, as if he (Izuna) would blame them, Madara looked divine.

Aside from the creepy waitress that almost smashed Izuna's head with a tray and pretending she didn't see him sitting there the entire time; the lunch/date (as Izuna called it) went well for the most part.

After Madara left for his meeting, leaving his brother in the café; Izuna had been thinking of a way to follow the waitress to her home, then strangle her death and her cat as well~assuming she had one… why? "Because the waitress whose name wasn't good enough to remember, not only did she flirt with Madara, but also wrote her number on the receipt and gave it to him as she returned his credit card."

Izuna had been glaring at her with an intent to kill written all over his handsome face, but the bitch had ignored him completely. "_Well, I think I'll stalk her another day; I've got to go back to work and get some real work done, she should consider herself lucky,"_ Izuna thought as he went to the elevator.

_*Madara's office*_

"Call in the last applicant also get my car ready, after this interview I'll be going home."

"_Yes, sir" Anything else?_

"Cancel all my appointments for this evening," said Madara.

"_Right away, sir," his assistant responded._

"Why are you looking for a new job?" asked Madara

_I'm looking for a new challenge that will give me the opportunity to use my skills to help my employer's business grow_. Answered Hashirama.

"Why should I hire you?" asked Madara

_I know the answers that you expect to hear from me. That I am better or I am willing to learn. I consider myself different and confident at the same time. So my answer will be: Why shouldn't you hire me? _Answered Hashirama_._

"I like your confidence" Mr. Senju. Congratulation, you're hired." Tell my assistant to schedule a meeting appointment for you to meet with Izuna Uchiha; you'll be working under him.

"_Thank you for giving me an opportunity to work for this marvelous company, I promise I won't let you down. Sir," said Hashirama._

You've earned it, now show me what you're capable of. With that, he turned on his heel and fled.

Hashirama couldn't believe his luck, "_I'm hired, I just secured a job at the Uchiha Inc. Hell yeah.!"_ he almost screamed out loud.

_I'll be starting tomorrow morning, I better go home and prepare myself. I hope this Izuna person is as nice and good-looking as his brother; ok, now I sound gay (mind you… I'm not gay) I'm just too excited to start working with these lovely people, they all seem nice and welcoming._ He said with a large grin_. _He also left the office to find Takeshi a.k.a Madara's assistant.

_*Izuna's office*_

Izuna had been in good spirits every time he remembered the conversation he had with Madara over lunch; as he took a letter and signed it, he smiled, "_I can't wait to go home; I will have to make my move tonight, and there's no way I am failing this time."_

_Madara has to know how I feel about him._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Thanks for reading.


End file.
